


JAKE FUCKED UP (based on a true love story)

by Naemae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ADDStuck, Dirk is dead wakaii, F/F, F/M, Gen, God is Dead, HII KK, IM SO SORRY JANEY, Jake fucked up, Jake is dead inside, Jane is dead inside, M/M, Multi, Other, PEARL NOISES, Roxy is the only sane one, The betas just are, The trolls have no idea wtf is going on, WE ALL NEED BOOZE, WE FUCKING KILLED HIM, WE KILLED HIM, Witnessing the fuck, also kanaya is drunk, fuck all of you, help us, kanezi is only true ship, there is no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: SUBSCRIBE FOR THREEEEEEEE IPHONE 5(DON`T FUCKING READ THIS)





	JAKE FUCKED UP (based on a true love story)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF A TRUE STORY. PLEASE ENJOY. ADAPTED BY ROXY LALONDE BUSH, K.K. VANTAS AND SOLLUXANDER HAMILTON.

Let`s get this bitch on the pavement.

Ok so any of you read tHAT ONE FIC WHERE EVERYONE WATCHES CON AIR? Ever wanderd wtf jak waz dewin there

2o yeah. fuck thii2 2hiit AND EVERYTHING IT STANDS FOR.

 

\---------------------------------------------

  
  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened a memo.

 

CG: HOLY SHIT.

CG: WHY ARE WE DOING THIS.

CG: OH YEAH. I FUCKING WANTED TO DO A SHITTY MOVIE NIGHT WITH MY BULLSHIT GANG OF NOOK OBSESSED SEED FLAP FONDLERS.

CG: LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH.

CG: DOES ANYBODY WANT TO JOIN ON HOPBEAST?

 

EVERYONE **[FUCKING EVERYONE]** entered the memo.

 

AA: hi kk

AC: :33 < hi karkitty!

AG: briiiiiiiiska

AT: hEY.... uHH... kARKAT

TA: hii KK

GA: Dear Sir/Madam, I Am Currently Writing This In Cordial Resp Once To Infor You Of My Pressence Within Your Communal Chat Based Bullitn Board.

GA: *Reponk

GA: *Reponse

GA: Darn it all.

GA: I Should Also Inform U That I Got A Little Soporkited.

GA: *Soporcated.

GC: R333333333333333333333333D K4T!!

CA: Karkat-senpai can you be calliginous wwith me?!?

CC: )(---------E KK

CT: Salutations peasent-b10^2d

MIRACLECHILD: MuRdUr

EB: hi kk!

TT: Hello kar kanjery.

GG: HELLO YIFF PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :DDDDDDD

TG: its time kk, get the cleaning apperatus

JAKETHEHUMAN: Pip-pop cheerio kk!

SPADES: *stabs kk with rust knife*

HIC: )(I DICC

ANDYHUSSY(tm): You haven`t died? "we can fix that"

WATERBITCH: SHOUTY! 38D

BETTYCROCKER: Dickerdoodle

CALIBORNFUCKSKIDS: OOOOHH IM LIKING WHERE THIS PARTY IS GOING.

SWEETBROSMOM: Im being banged

FCG1 0:10 Hours from now: WHATS UP DIPSHIT

FCG2 0:11 Hours from now: WHATS UP DIPSHIT

FCG3 0:12 Hours from now: WHATS UP DIPSHIT

FCG4 0:13 Hours from now: WHATS UP DIPSHIT

FCG0 0:10 - 1 Hours from now: WHATS DOWN DIPSHIT

FCG8 0:14 Hours from now: WHATS UP DIPSHIT

HOMODAVE: i already came 2 time ago

TAVRISPRITE: iiiiiiiiM DELETIIIIIIIING YOU, dAAAAAAAADDY,

**Author's Note:**

> YOU`RE FUCKING WELCOME.


End file.
